Superdroid bojowy
Superdroid bojowy - minifigurka pochodząca z serii klocków LEGO Star Wars. Przedstawia ulepszoną wersję Droida Bojowego, która w czasie Wojen Klonów używana była jako jedna z podstawowych jednostek armii Separatystów. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w 2002 r. W 2007 i 2009 otrzymała nowy wygląd. Ogółem stanowi część czternastu zestawów. W formie animowanej jest też jedną z postaci pojawiających w grach LEGO Star Wars. Minifigurka Opis Wersja z 2002 r. Pierwszy wariant został wprowadzony w 2002 roku. Składa się z czterech, specjalnie zaprojektowanych na potrzeby tej minifigurki części: tułowia z głową, dwóch ramion i nóg. Wszystkie one są koloru niebiesko-perłowego. Górna połowa ciała ma wymodeloane płyty pancerza i nieruchomą głowę. Nieco poniżej tej ostatniej wystają z boków poziome kołeczki na ręce. Te mają identyczny kształt, to która jest lewa lub prawa decyduje ich ustawienie wzdłuż pionowej osi. Ich dłonie są nieruchome i ułożone są równolegle do ciała. Po zewnętrznej stronie przedramienia wystaje nieduży pręcik wyobrażający działko laserowe. Nogi są bardzo podobne do tych jak u zwykłego Droida Bojowego (Klocek 30376) - trójkątne stopy, cylindryczne kolana - są one jednak masywniesze. Tak samo jak w przypadku minifigurki zwykłego Droida Bojowego nie można poruszać nimi oddzielnie. Wersja z 2007 r. Drugi wariant Superdroida bojowego został wprowadzony w 2007 roku. Od poprzedniej wersji różni się tylko kolorem - nowy jest metaliczny ciemnoszary . Wersja z 2009 r. Trzecia odmiana ludzika pojawiła się w 2009 roku. Ma ten sam kolor, co wersja z 2007 r., jednak zamiast zwykłej lewej ręki posiada ramię zakończone wyrzutnią rakietową a nie dłonią. W tym wypadku figurka przedstawia bardziej wyspecjalizowany wariant Superdroida bojowego, znanego w dziełach z uniwersum Gwiezdnych Wojen jako Super Droid Bojowy B2 Dowódca. Galeria wariantów Superdroid bojowy 2002.gif|Wersja z 2002 r. Superdroid bojowy 2007.png|Wersja z 2007 r. Superdroid bojowy 2009.jpg|Wariant z rakietową wyrzutnią Zestawy, w których występuje Postać Gry, w których występuje LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game Jest jedną z postaci występujących w grze LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. W wersji przeznaczonej na Game Boy Advance ma zielony kolor, w pozostałych niebieski. Potrafi on strzelać i, jeśli się posiada klocek do autodestrukcji, wybuchać. Nie potrafi natomiast skakać. LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy W LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy jest taki sam jak w poprzedniej grze. LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Również w LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga niczym się nie odróżnia. LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars W grze''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' posiada kolor szary. Umiejętności ma te same co we wcześniejszych grach. Ponadto w grze można znaleźć klocki do budowy złotego Superdroida bojowego. Można je odnaleźć na określonych poziomach. Gdy się go złoży i odblokuje asystuje graczowi do końca danej misji. LEGO Gwiezdne Wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy W LEGO Gwiezdne Wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy za jego pomocą można przechodzić zamarznięte i toksyczne tereny, a także niszczyć obiekty ze złotych klocków LEGO Linki zewnętrzne *Super droid bojowy B2 w Bibliotece Ossus, polskiej bazie danych o Gwiezdnych Wojnach. Kategoria:Star Wars (minifigurki) Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2002 r. Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2007 r. Kategoria:Minifigurki z 2009 r. Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:LEGO Star Wars The Video Game (postacie) Kategoria:LEGO Star Wars II:The Original Trilogy (postacie) Kategoria:LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (postacie) Kategoria:LEGO Gwiezdne Wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy (postacie) Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Wirtualne minifigurki